outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Variants
The Variants are some of the main antagonists of Outlast and the DLC, Outlast: Whistleblower. They are inmates and patients that roam the halls of Mount Massive Asylum. __TOC__ Etymology The phrase "Variant" is a derogatory term frequently used by Murkoff personnel which denotes to patients' heavily disfigured and mutilated appearances due to a number of experiments that were conducted on them. This term was first used by Stephenson within the first game, when Miles encountered him on the brink of death. Background Variants are the results of the exposure of patients from the Mount Massive Asylum to the Morphogenic Engine created by former Nazi scientist Dr. Rudolf Wernicke. The after-effects of the therapy altered their mind and provoked physical deformities. The outcomes of those after-effects can't be determined, thus giving to those afflicted the name of Variants. Most of the Variants have pale skin and mutilations, likely having to do with the experiments they were once exposed to. They differ in ways, while some are thin and weak, others are massive and brutally strong, such as Chris Walker, who is a commonly seen Variant in the first game. Their clothing ranges from standard psychiatric attire to ripped and torn shorts. The Twins, however, are naked. There are some Variants that are more aware of their surroundings, an example being the Variant in the Sewer who questions whether Wernicke is deceased, and the Pyromaniac Variant in the cafeteria in the Male Ward who explains that he would rather die than stay in the asylum, and points Miles towards the exit. There are also Variants who are not permanently hostile and attack only if the player moves into close proximity, Variants who assist or hinder the player with cryptic hints or stories, and Variants who ignore the player completely. Characteristics For the most part, the humanity of some of the Variants seems to have left them at some stage during their torture, turning into sadistic, cruel and ruthless pursuers. Others tend to become terrified (e.g. hiding under beds; crawling away after attacking), others seem prone to self-harm (e.g. one banging his head into a wall in different places), and a few that are slightly helpful. Some Variants seem to be followers of Father Martin. Among their abilities is their physical strength and stamina; being able to smash doors, pull out organs, destroy reinforced glass and chase after victims. Even though most of them act in unexpected ways, many are capable of high reasoning, proven when they execute plans such as tracking down Miles' hiding spots and listening for sound. Some of them even set up ambushes- such Variants include Richard Trager and The Twins, who opt to open and close doors rather than bashing them down like other variants such as Chris Walker . Major Variants *Chris Walker *The Twins *Richard Trager *Pyromaniac *Frank Manera *Eddie Gluskin *Dennis Minor Variants Blindfolded Variant The blindfolded variant is a non-hostile variant that's first encountered in the Prison Block. He is blindfolded and gagged by bandages and bound in a straitjacket, rendering him incapable of physical assault, and will simply follow Miles as he wanders around a cell block. He will often comment on how Miles looks 'silky' and complains about an itch, among other disjointed phrases. A variant in the Underground lab appears with a similar blindfold and gag and speaks the same dialogue. Brain-damaged Variant The brain-damaged variant is among the first variants encountered in the Prison Block. He is non-hostile and will neglect Miles' presence, proceeding to wander towards walls in the cell ward and repeatedly slamming his forehead against it, leaving bloodstains on the surface. He often complains about hearing voices and a lack of sleep, while claiming that 'they're in his blood and want to get out'. A variant appears in the Hospital that performs similar actions upon a pair of doors. Trager's Hostage TBA Dialogue Gallery Trivia *The idea of having to roam the asylum and encounter varied patients was done with intention to make the situation unpredictable for the player, as they wouldn't be aware of which Variant would attempt to harm them. *Although most variants are somewhat physically altered, there are some that have no physical changes at all, such as the The Twins. *Many Variants pay no attention to their surroundings, while some have extensive knowledge of what's happening. Many Variants that are conscious of their actions make the active choice to cause harm to Miles and others. *Some Variants around the asylum seem to fear Chris Walker. This is hinted at the beginning of the game when Miles approaches the security room a Variant can be heard mumbling about how Walker is just going to find and kill them all. *In the Prison Block, a Variant can be seen engaging in Necrophilia. *In the Underground Lab, a Variant can be seen standing in a bloody hallway staring at Billy's pod. *Judging by their actions and the events of Outlast, it seems that most (if not all) variants are part of an asylum riot where it is every man for himself with very little to no groups helping each other survive. Father Martin organized a cult, using the church as a safe house to protect the less dangerous patients from those who were more dangerous. Notable Variants Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_195886482_preview.jpg|Chris Walker The_bros.jpg|The Twins Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_195886482_preview_(1).jpg|Richard Trager File:Pyromaniac.jpg|Pyromaniac Frank Manera Image 1.jpg|Frank Manera File:OLGame_2014-05-09_01-42-53-17.jpg|Eddie Gluskin File:Dennis.png|Dennis Character list es:Variantes ru:Варианты fr:Les Variants Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Deceased characters